


Wedding Gift

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-11
Updated: 2004-06-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Pansy receives the best wedding gift the night before her marriage to Draco





	Wedding Gift

Pansy stood in front of a freestanding mirror. She admired her white wedding gown, made with the finest silk and expensive pearls. Her generous décolleté was accentuated by a necklace of platinum and diamonds that covered her skin like an expensive veil, a string of diamonds dipping between her breasts.

Pansy smiled when she saw Narcissa approach behind her. "It's magnificent, don't you think so?"

"You'll be the most beautiful bride." Their eyes locked in the mirror as Narcissa ran her hands over naked skin. "Draco is a very lucky man." 

"I still can't believe that tomorrow I will become Mrs. Draco Malfoy. I've always known and yet…" 

Narcissa smiled softly at the hesitation. "I know, Pansy. It's scary and overwhelming, but things won't change."

Pansy covered Narcissa's hand with hers. "Promise."

"I promise. Now, let's take this dress off and the House elves can iron it for tomorrow." She unlaced the back of the dress, the layers of silk puffed as it pooled at Pansy's feet. Her breasts spilled free and she stood unabashed, clad in only white lace underwear. "When are Draco and Lucius coming back?" Pansy asked, as her future mother-in-law took care of the gown.

"I'm not sure. They are celebrating." Narcissa rolled her eyes, a plebeian gesture, she knew, but Pansy was family. "If it's anything like the celebration Lucius had before our wedding, they will screw everything they can get their hands on, and they'll return just in time for a few refreshing spells, some staying awake potions, and the wedding."

Neither woman acknowledged the House elf that popped into the room to get the dress and disappeared again. No, Pansy's eyes were on the mirror and the reflection of the beautiful woman standing behind her. "Are we celebrating, too?"

Narcissa planted soft kisses over Pansy's shoulder. She cupped a breast, her thumb flickering over a dark nipple. Her other hand slid down the flat stomach, over trimmed pubic hair, and over Pansy's shaved labia. "No, we're not. I told you things won't   
change. You're mine tonight, and you shall be mine forever."

Pansy threw her head back as gentle fingers delved into wet folds and teased her clit. The pressure grew steadily, just as the hold on her nipple tightened. "Narcissa…" The name of her lover a long moan of pleasure as Narcissa's tongue caressed her neck. "Please…"

"Yes, Love. You can come for me, and then you'll come again, and again. As you pronounce your wedding vows, you'll have no doubts about where your place is." She bit   
the pearl adorned earlobe and she felt Pansy rock in her embrace, trembling through her orgasm. Her fingers continued to rub the sensitive gland, until the moans of pleasure turned into whimpers. Not exactly what she wanted, but it was a start. "On the bed,   
Pansy, and spread your legs for me."

Narcissa moved her hand over her dress and the rich velvet robe disappeared only to rest on a chair. Naked, with a string of pearl around her neck and her wand in her hand, she lay on her stomach, between her lover's legs. She kissed her way up, leaving no centimetre uncovered. She took special care when she reached the inside of Pansy's thighs. Muscular and firm, proof of her tender age, yet soft and silky like only a woman's can be. 

A blush stained Pansy's cheek as she lay with her feet on the mattress, completely exposed under Narcissa's possessive Gaze. A gentle flicker of her lover's tongue set her body on fire anew, and she shivered under the new assault. Pansy was always powerless   
when Narcissa was involved, but when she saw her lover reach for the wand, she held her breath in lustful anticipation.

"You'll enjoy this," Narcissa stated before casting the spell. Hundreds of invisible hands danced over Pansy, tantalizing her skin and igniting her nerves, while Narcissa began to lavish Pansy's clit once more.

The multitude of sensation and the post-coital bliss wove together in a web of stimuli and without warning the first waves of a new orgasm rippled through her body.

Narcissa stared at her lover, resting sated and breathless between silk sheets. "So beautiful," she whispered at the sight. Her knuckles grazed against the wet folds. "But we're not done, Love." Her fingers teased Pansy's opening before pressing inside her hot body.

"Please… enough. Let me-" Pansy was cut off by a sharp shake of Narcissa's head.

"I have a surprise for you." She Accioed the strap-on that she has found in a Muggle store and showed it to her lover. "Draco won't be the one to take your virginity."

"But won't he…" She couldn't finish the question. Her eyes were fixed on Narcissa. She saw Narcissa put the contraption on and perform a spell. "What's… what did you do?"

"Relax my love. Tomorrow I'll teach you a spell that will ensure that Draco will never suspect a thing. I'll also perform a fertility spell on you. If we're lucky, you'll only have to sleep with him once. That's what I did with Lucius." Narcissa stretched over Pansy, the plastic cock rubbing against Pansy's thighs. "Mmm… delicious." She cut off Pansy's question with a passionate kiss, breaking it a few times to allow them to breath. "The spell makes the dildo an extension of my body. I can feel everything I do to you."

Pansy's fingers danced over Narcissa's lips. She felt the toy press against her virginal entry and it didn't feel like a man - not that she knew what a man would feel like - but didn't feel like plastic either. It had to be the spell. She saw Narcissa hesitate and then she smiled. "I trust you." Words that for a Slytherin meant more than any declaration of love.

Slowly Narcissa entered her precious lover's body. She couldn't believe how good it felt. She mentally chided herself for not having had thought of it before. From now on, she'd have to be more creative. She felt the cock encased in warmth and wetness. Her thrusts were slow and gentle until she felt the tight grip relax and the expression on Pansy's face change.

This sweet girl moaning under her was hers. No one could take Pansy away from Narcissa. Not even Draco. Her son would never know how lucky he was that she loved him or she'd have had to kill him for daring to touch what was hers, and she had no doubt   
that Pansy was hers.

They had started their affair when Pansy had only been sixteen, a blushing virgin who ignored what an orgasm was. Narcissa had taken her time, coaxing the girl to open up to her in more ways than one, and finally, the night before Pansy's wedding, Narcissa was taking her lover's virginity completely.

Wanting to feel Pansy shudder around the dildo, Narcissa found the sore gland with her fingers. She was determined, and no one ever refused Narcissa Black Malfoy what she wanted - not her son, not her husband, and certainly not Pansy - and Narcissa smiled   
satisfied when she felt Pansy convulse for the third time. Only then, she allowed herself to lose control and succumb to her own orgasm.

"Salazar…" Pansy panted. "I love you so much. I shall miss you tomorrow." She was already dreading what was to come. No matter how close Narcissa would be, she wouldn't be able to touch her, kiss her, instead she'd need to be with Draco.

"Nonsense, my Dear." Narcissa took off the strap-on and cleaned the bloodstains. She lay on the bed, behind Pansy and shifted until they were spooned against each other. She smirked when she heard Pansy's whimper. Then again, she had expected no less as she   
started to stimulate her lover again. "Now, now, Pansy, you know I'm doing what's best."

"How so?" Pansy asked, mostly out of curiosity. She knew she was a fool to trust Narcissa so much, but she couldn't help it.

"Tomorrow, you will be so sore that when my son makes love to you, you will cry and scream, and each sensation will remind you of us and of tonight." Narcissa kissed Pansy's neck. "I love you and I want you to think about us."

Pansy nodded. "Only you, Narcissa." She paused for a moment. "What happens after? If I get pregnant?"

"You will get pregnant, and you will move into your own room. I had the House elves prepare it for you. It's right next to mine and we'll create a door between the two rooms." Narcissa rubbed the firm stomach for a moment. "You will share my bed, and I'll make   
love to you, and I'll watch your womb grow with a child, and when he's born, we'll rear him together."

"I like that." Truthfully, she'd like anything her lover wanted. "You won't let me sleep tonight, will you?" she asked after a moment, her voice holding no resentment as she trembled against Narcissa's hand.

"Eventually my hand will tire," Narcissa answered 

Pansy nodded, and prayed that Narcissa wouldn't remember some spell to do what she couldn't do, but then she pressed back and grinned. "That's all right. I don't mind staying awake for you." Then she closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensations Narcissa was creating. Pain and pleasure would both be treasured as the best wedding gift she could ever receive.


End file.
